Lady of lovers' lake (Nimue X Reader)
by Federal Undercover Vehicle
Summary: In Port Alderney City in 1674, you are in the footsteps of...yourself...again. What happens when your hometown gets attacked by Robotnik II and you flee to the palace called the "Lakeohuse Mansion" and find the soon-to-be love of your life? Let's go back in time and find out! (First Person/Second person Story) (Lemons) CHAPTER 2 UP! [Easter eggs from other story in here]
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story of you and a character from "Sonic and the Black knight" named Nimue. She is an Amy-look alike...and if you don't know her, then type "Nimue Sonic" onto google. (Again, this is like the other story...I and Me refers to you.)

THIS STORY IS NOT IN-LINE WITH THE GAME.

Disclaimers are pointless, for I am doing this for leisure...

* * *

><p>It all started when I moved to a city called Port Alderney City. It was in the late 1600's and I managed to get me some education by some Catholic Nuns. I knew how to multiply and divide, and I could read and write. I lived in a small house right by the downtown section. I had no job, yet I paid my taxes to the King Sonic IV. I liked the city, it was very calm, and in the war we had with a dictator called Robotnik the brutal, we never worried about attacks. The city had around 260,000 people, making it the third most crowded city in the land. We also had no defense, apart from the military camp located north of Port Alderney. The day before I was forced out, I was drawing some of the scenery of the city. That night, I packed my bags for I was going to head to the dock all day the next day. I remembered the street was crowded with horse-drawn carriages and people walking mindlessly up and down the street I faced.<p>

The next day, I woke up earlier than usual. I took my stuff and packed it on a wheel barrow I owned. Just then, I heard a loud explosion. I turned around and took mu wheel barrow and started running. By the time I reached the gates, two more explosions happened. The Royal Guards ran towards the city as I ran out. Before I lost sight, I saw fire. The city was gone. Burning. I knew my house was gone. Everything. All my currency, clothing, and food. I felt so empty. I could not believe it. Had I not woken up that day that early, I would have perished. I simply did what anyone would do. Cry. Nothing else, just kneel down and cry.

After some thirty minutes, I got up, pulled myself together and took my wheelbarrow. I walked. While I was walking, I decided who to go to, where to go, and when to get there. I was going to walk west. Past the National border at the colony of Kansas. Head to the tropics and reside there. I just need to walk. I walked for countless hours. I walked so far, that I felt the ground changing. More than just a bump, I saw mountains. I arrived at a small village six days later, I ate all my food, and I needed directions. As I arrived, the temperature has warmed up to about 80 degrees, and since it's winter, I was very confused. Was there not snow in winter in the West? It did not make sense.

When I went inside of this strange-looking market, I noticed some men and women in the market. I asked the market owner if he could provide me with a scroll map. When he opened his mouth, he talked an accent that I never even knew before and I did not understand him. I asked him what this village is part of and he told me of a kingdom farther west called "Lakehouse mansion". He asked where I was from, and I told him I was from Port Alderney City. He just stood there. Assuming that I was a foreigner, he provided my with a "Paper Map" and a compass. I thanked him humbly and he just stood there. Everyone also noticed that I was from somewhere else. I left the market and noticed that I was walking south. I went to another market that specialized in clothing and I continued on my journey. I decided to visit this "Lakehouse Masion" and I took out my compass and I went West.

As I was walking west, I went through some mountains. The temperature was dropping, and I was getting cold. It was still morning, but it was starting to feel like midday. It would take me a couple hours to run there, in which I did. My wheel barrow, with all my remaining stuff inside, was quickly getting damaged. At one point, I saw a small mountain facility that looked like a lumber cabin. As I entered, a family greeted me. I asked about the kingdom. They knew I was from somewhere else, most likely judging by my accent. I found out about the kingdom. Well, it wasn't a kingdom, it was more of a federation. The place was called "United Federation" and it had about 12 "States" in there. This country was ruled by "The lady of the Lake" who was rarely seen outside her palace called the Lakehouse Mansion. At that point, I asked about their ruler, "The lady of the lake" and they just informed me that she was a female, symbolizing power and authority. I pleaded them to take me to the "Lakehouse Mansion". They noticed that my wheelbarrow is in a bad condition, then they found out that I was walking all the way. At that point, they agree to take me. In their horse drawn carriage, they asked me about Port Alderney City. I tell them the story and the just stared in sadness. I kept quiet the rest of the way.

I arrived. They told me that they need to go, and that I'd have to enter manually, and with that, I had taken my belongings, and I abandoned my wheelbarrow, and set off to the gates. I never seen so many trees, and to the east, It was the most beautiful thin I'd ever seen. It was an artists' dream to capture something like that and sell it. As I approached the gate, which was a large, but fancy, wooden door. I knocked at the door, and I waited minutes until someone got the door.

"HELLO." Stated this man, "REQUESTING REASON OF PRESENCE"

"Oh..." I stated, unsure of what to say, "I like to live here...I'll do any job open for me."

"Oh..." he corrected his tone of voice, "come right in sir."

"I am not a knight..." I corrected, "I am just a victim of an attack. I am just a citizen of the Kingdom of Sonic."

"It doesn't matter." He told me, "I'll plan a visit to the Lady. Before that, you need some clothes that suit our regulations, and you'll need to get the right language to answer to the Lady."

The next three days were brutal. I was told to sleep on the ground, I the slept in the back of the man's small restaurant. I was told how to bow, and how to clean. At first, I did not do well, then I got better, and better. I mastered my cleaning skills, my proper poise, and the way I was to speak to and of the Lady of the lake. I was told that I should regard the Lakehouse Mansion as my home, and study all of the geographical features of the location. I ate whatever was in front of me. Their food was delicious. I became good friends of the man who lived at the restaurant and I found that his name was Sir Knuckles IV. He was the only knight of the developing nation United Federation.

Soon enough, it was the third day. The night before, I was working on some proper introduction. That took everything out of me, so at the end, I just went to sleep on the floor. The next day it was very sunny, and I woke up to the sound of a bell in my ear. It was Sir Knuckles IV.

"Wake up you!" He yelled.

At that point, I shot up and stood like a pencil. Very still, ready for any orders.

"Here are your clothes," he said as he showed me a very organized suit with a navy blue tie, "you will be put to the test with the Lady, I can only say...Good luck my friend."

_"I am sure that speaking with the Lady won't be all that bad."_ I thought, _"just remember, table manners, proper name usage, offer to help if she needs help." _

Then Sir Knuckles IV showed me to the actual mansion. He slowly, every so slowly, opened up the door, and I entered the mansion. It was beautiful, very elegant and fancy. It must've taken decades to create this masterpiece. Even more so to add the amount of rooms in here. It was a long hallway with pictures of places I've never heard of, one was about a town called "Station Square". It showed the town with, what I presume, the Lady. Another one shows 65 men standing with gun powdered rifles, in uniform that looks tan to me. Must be the royal guard.

"What are ya waiting for, Dinner?" Knuckles IV joked.

"I think you'd be excited for that." I teased back, knowing that he gets the most customers at dinnertime at his restaurant.

I then took a step on the silky red carpet, and then another, I was not used to this soft and well-managed terrain. Soon I walked slowly towards the end of the hall. The hallway was decorated with multiple artifacts. I was walking while looking around at this scenery. I then stopped at the door at the end of the hallway. At this point, I didn't know what to do. Sir Knuckles IV then stood back, I then made a guess and opened up the door in front of me. I then walked though, and I saw another door. It was just a small room with two doors, one of them I just had entered. This room was detailed, but it just had two flags of, most likely, United Federation. I closed the previous door, and went ahead with the door in front of me, and opened it. I stepped in, facing the ground to avoid any visual sight, and closed the door behind me.

"Hello." Said a soft, female voice, "You must me the new one."

"Y-Yes My L-L-L-" Oh no! I forgot how to address her! At that point I wanted to run away, but I was courageous.

"Please," The Lady said "Just call me Nimue."

"O-O-Ok Nimue." I was shocked beyond belief. No one knew her name. No one. She always was addressed to "Lady", or in more formal ways, "Lady of the lake".

"May you raise your head up please?" Nimue asked softly. "I want to see your face."

At that point, I shot up my head. My neck and my chin were angled a perfect 90 degrees up. With this action, she saw me and I saw her. Nimue, the one who told me her name, stood right in front of me. It was a piece of art, she had this beautiful gown. She wore this beautifully decorated headband, with two plates on the side, and she had a beautiful, and she had this semi-elevated aqua slippers. At soon as I noticed that she was staring at me, in the eyes, we blush. She asked me this question in such a tone of friendliness that I could not stop myself from blushing.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"Oh no. I don't need anything, just a job and a home." I replied, trying so hard not to blush.

"Well, you can consider yourself an Official of United Federation," she said lightly, "You shall sleep in the mansion. I have a room close to mine, follow me please."

Then off we went, past the small room with two doors and back into the hallway were we bumped into Knuckles IV. He waved.

"SO BUDDY? HOW'D IT WENT?" He ran up to me.

"Oh! It went fine!" I said, staring at Nimue for an approval.

"It went very well," Nimue said with a hint of excitement. "He will be our closest advisor to United Federation."

Knuckles IV was surprised. "WOW THATS COOL!"

I wanted to know why he tells me how to act to Nimue and he acts the complete opposite of that? It was quite funny, but I didn't ask. Nimue showed me to my room. A large place with lots of decorations. It was located on the East wing of the Mansion, conveniently located right in front of Nimue's room. I examined the room and I dropped my jaw in awe. Nimue giggled and placed her hand on her mouth to try and hide it.

"Maybe I can get all your stuff from your wagon..." Nimue offered.

"Oh...I don't have my belongings anymore. They were lost in an attack against my hometown, Port Alderney City. I managed to escape. At the cost of all my belongings." I told her. Nimue just gasped. She hugged me tightly.

"You'll be safe and cozy here" Nimue told me.

"I know I will" I said as I went inside my room.

"Say my name if you need something ok?" Nimue informed me.

"I'll be alright." I said as I closed the door and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>STAY TUNED<p>

First M rated Nimue Story...yey? Anyways, CHAPTER 2 -LEMONS!- COMING SOON (Like in 4 hours) FEDERAL UNDERCOVER VEHICLE OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I am back...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) on with the story. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

><p>I awoke in the middle of the night with a loud KATHUMP. I got up from the bed and ran towards the door not knowing that I could trip over any small objects without the candle on. I opened the door and lit the door candle so I could see a fallen Nimue and a pillow she held. I quickly went down and lifted her up. I noticed that she had careened into my door with a pillow at her hand and fell. I stared at her, she was still asleep.<p>

I then tried to open Nimue's door. It was unlocked but the door jammed. This was not good, so I set her on my bed and I tried to get outside of the Mansion to go get Knuckles IV. Instead, I got lost in the palace. I searched the maze of hallways to find the main one, but I kept going around in circles. This was terrible, what if Nimue woke and she thought I was doing things with her? She'd exile me! I then frantically try and retrace my steps until I crashed into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized, "KNUCKLES IV!"

"Ya? What's up?" He asked.

"NIMUE HAS SLEEP WALKED INTO MY DOOR, SHE IS IN MY ROOM BUT HER DOOR IS-"

"My door is jammed," Said Nimue softly, I felt as if I've signed my death warrant. "Can you repair it Knuckles?"

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Knuckles IV asked.

"It's because I was sleep walking by accident, and I must've bumped into my new friend's door and slammed myself back into my closed door, causing it to jam" Nimue gently replied.

I was petrified. She turns and stares at me and blushes.

"Thanks for taking me into your room, I knew you would do such a kind act." She shyly said now our eyes were locking. She stepped closer, I did too then we were about to touch faces until Knuckles IV interrupts.

"OK...THERE IS A REASON A BEDROOM IS MEANT FOR THAT..." We quickly snap out of our love trance and we followed Knuckles IV past the maze of hallways to our rooms.

When we got there, I find that my door was opened, Nimue's was jammed, a pillow on the floor and a small exotic perfume spilled on the hallway.

"What is an exotic perfume doing in the hallway?" I politely asked.

"Oh!" Nimue quickly exclaimed, as she jumped in the way of Knuckles IV's and my sight. "Ummmm that's nothing!"

Knuckles IV was suspicious. He never seen Nimue ever do that. "My Lady, are ya fine?"

"I am tired" Yawned Nimue, "And I think we should retire to our rooms, after you fix my door."

Knuckles IV walked to the door, figured out the problem, and kicked the door as hard as he could. With that, the door slammed open. I yawned. At this point, I went to my bed to go back to sleep until...

"Stop!" Nimue cried, "I uhhhhhh need to...I need you to sleep with me. Just for tonight?"

At this point, I was too tired. I did not here her request properly until she repeated herself.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Please, you are the only one else who permanently lives here apart from me." She pleaded. Nimue had a point. She was the only resident in the Lakehouse Mansion apart from me.

"Ok Nimue, anything for you." I smiled tiredly.

This made Nimue blush. Little did I know that Nimue was planning something to happen the next day. I crawled into the bed of Nimue and fell asleep. The next day I awoke with the curtains moving. There was Nimue and she was just in her...Undergarments? I blushed heavily. I almost fell of of the bed. She turned around and noticed me with my plate round eyes staring at her. She blushed so heavily that I think she'd lost too much blood and she collapsed.

"YOU GOT to be kidding me." I grunted.

After a while she wakes up.

"Hey," she softly said, "Sorry about...maybe we should go outside and enjoy the fresh air..." Nimue states with a wink.

"Sure, maybe this ruckus is because we are enclosed." I reasoned.

With that, we left. We left the Lakehouse Mansion to go to this beautiful lake just outside the palace. It was indescribable. I was amazed. We stopped and she sat down on a rock near some trees in the forest. The view as too astonishing. She was very calm here. It must've been important to her, just like my house was to me, but she still has the lake and I lost everything.

"I grew up here." Nimue said. "I always wanted to get married and have kids here. It's quite a view of the mountains and the forest here."

All I could do is nod. I was star struck. This view was so colorful, and pretty. Nimue started to blush. She was so comfy in her rock chair and she just stared at me. I was still looking around, finding that this lake must be secluded. The lake was painted turquoise and it had no current inside the lake which made everything stand still in time.

"I'm guessing your beauty you got was from this lake" I blindly informed. That caused us to blush even more.

"I wonder why no one has ever wanted to marry you." I added, "You would be that women where everyone would bow down to."

"I am not like that." Nimue corrected, "I was always trying to get one man, my love of my life. I rejected others for the special one, who would get all of me."

"Sorry for the personal questions." I apologized.

"Don't worry. I always wanted you to ask me everything since you came." She told me.

"Oh," I replied. After a long silence, I asked, "what do you mean of this 'special one'? You must've really liked him to reject all of your lovers."

"I still like him, and I still talk to him." Nimue hinted. "He is just so dreamy...I love him and I want to do all of my tricks and maneuvers with him..." She trailed off.

"Who is he?" I asked. I got a smile from Nimue.

"I am staring at him...his eyes." She said, now staring straight into my eyes.

"Me?" I asked in a shy manner. After that question, there was a moment of silence.

"Yeah...You." She stared at me with her matching turquoise eyes.

Nimue got up from her chair, and she stepped closer, and closer. She the got inches apart from me and she sang a beautiful song.

_Ever since I met you,_

_Though I've denied it and it's not true,_

_Yet you were simply standing there,_

_You were truly came to me with care,_

_Maybe I am in love,_

_And I just cannot get enough,_

_You were there when the others weren't,_

_And I love you, that's what I've learned._

She closed her eyes, I did too, and she leaned closer, and closer, and our mouths connected. I could not find a word in the 1670's English dictionary that could fulfill the feeling, but I just enjoyed the moment. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and she did the same to me. After we parted, Nimue was blushing. Little did I know, I was blushing insanely. She takes my hands, and she puts it at her zipper behind her blue gown, and she returns to wrapping her arms around me. She then takes of my coat and then makes quick way with my tie as I pull down her gown, leaving her exposed with her Lingerie. She slides my pants down as I undid her bra.

"I want it...here..." Nimue begs, "Make me yours please!"

"Nimue, get ready for your dreams." I said as I slowly liked her breasts.

It was passionate. Nimue climbed on me while I was making out with her. She kept moaning my name, and all she wanted was me. I was caressing her all over as she made work with my pants. She moaned in pleasure and slid my boxers down and saw my member. I had stopped and she flipped herself around so I was facing her clit. She giggled at the sight of it and Nimue lick the tip of it. The caused me to moan. I then licked her clit and by time I was making easy progress. She also took my length and bobbed her head up and down. That feeling was wonderful. Soon, we started sweating and Nimue asked me a question.

"Can you have sex with me?" She hungrily asked.

"If that is okay with you, I don't want you harmed. Ok?" I replied with care.

"I am ready. Go easy on me please?" She asked.

I nodded. I then gently laid her on the floor and I got above her. I looked straight into her eyes and she smiled at me, she was trusting me. At that point, I took my member, and positioned and penetrated. She hissed in pain, Nimue notice I've stopped for her, and she smiled. She took my thighs and pushed them towards her, forcing me to go deeper. She moaned and hissed, but she was determined. Soon, I went as deep as I could and she felt so much pleasure. We were alone.

All until Knuckles IV showed up.


End file.
